I Can't Forget You
by Hot elf
Summary: Zevran helps Caitlin Hawke's daughter Rhianna sort out some trouble in an ancient elven ruin. Set more than 20 years post game.
1. Old Friends

**I Can't Forget You**

**Chapter 1: Old Friends**

"Brasca!" Zevran cursed under his breath when he looked up into the tree and saw the big cat crouching there. Large yellow eyes were fixed on his, assessing his strength and agility. _You're food_, those eyes said. Zevran recognized the predatory look and almost smiled in spite of the danger. _It seems my luck is finally running out_.

He had been at the docks in Kirkwall, on his way to visit Hawke and Fenris at their country estate on the other side of Sundermount. He had been looking for a ship to take him a little way along the coast, when he had felt a tingle between his shoulder-blades. Someone was following him. _Crows?_ Probably, he decided, though he had made his share of enemies over time. Maybe it was just someone he had cheated at cards.

It was at this point that he had the misguided idea to get rid of his pursuers by taking a shortcut through the forest, along the slopes of Sundermount. He'd shaken them off quickly, true, but it hadn't taken long for him to get hopelessly lost in the dense undergrowth. For three days now, he'd been erring around, trying to find his bearings. _Damn this filthy forest. I'll take a proper city any day! _

The cat jumped off the tree with an easy fluid motion and advanced on him, obviously feeling certain that he would be an easy prey. He drew his blades and began to back against a tree. _I'm not quite dead yet, my beauty!_ Yet he was under no illusion that he would be able to save himself. The mountain cat was big and strong, with sharp teeth and vicious claws. Even if he survived this encounter, he would likely be too weakened to go on. They circled each other for a few minutes, until he saw the muscles under the golden fur tense as the cat prepared to pounce. And then everything went by very fast.

The cat took him down to the floor with a vicious strike at his shoulder. He managed to slice at its flank but that only served to enrage the beast further. Claws were tearing at his chest and huge teeth moving toward his neck. Zevran was fighting desperately for his life when a whirring noise sounded across the clearing and the animal suddenly slumped down, an arrow protruding from its side. With a last effort, he pushed the limp body off his chest, then he passed out.

When he opened his eyes again, he was looking into a familiar pair of huge green eyes. "Fenris?" His blurred vision adjusted and he heard a girlish giggle. Fenris' eyes, yes, but set into a beautiful young face, framed by short red locks. "Rhianna?"

"Shhh, Zev, don't move. Gavin will check your wounds first." Her face disappeared and was replaced by an unfamiliar one. A young human with a blond beard and curious eyes, one blue and one brown.

Zevran felt hands dab his chest, the tingling of magic, and then the pain eased a little. "There, this should do for the moment. We should take him with us into camp." The mage's voice was deep and pleasant.

Zevran was still dizzy, but he slowly sat up now and looked around. Rhianna was retrieving her arrow from the cat's dead body, carefully cleaning it and sorting it back into the quiver on her back. She looked beautiful and fierce in her dark Dalish leather armour with the bow strapped to her back. How old was she now? Twenty-one? Twenty-two? She had grown up since the last time he had seen her, the resemblance to her mother stronger than ever. _Caitlin Hawke._ One of the very few people he trusted completely. And now her daughter had saved his life. Zevran didn't believe in coincidences.

Rhianna knelt down at his side, smiling at him. "Zevran! I can't believe it's you. What are you doing out here all alone?"

His voice was weak. "I was on my way to see your parents, actually. Master Ilen pointed out the way to me, but it seems I've... got lost."

Rhianna grinned. "On your way from Kirkwall? Definitely lost. You're nothing but a city elf, you know that?"

"Flat-ears," one of her companions muttered, shooting Zevran a dark glance. He took a closer look at the speaker. An elf, a tallish, broad-shouldered young man with long black hair, grey eyes and strong features. His elaborate facial tattoos marked him as Dalish. At his side, he carried a beautiful longsword made from finely carved heartwood, with the matching shield strapped to his back. He was very handsome in a remote, cool way, but his face carried a grim, broody expression and his body was tense with barely contained aggression. _Not a tame elf, this one._

"Rael!" Rhianna's voice carried a clear warning. She sat back on her haunches. "Come on, I need your help. Zevran, can you get up?" With their help, he got to his feet and nodded a brief greeting at the fourth member of the party, a stocky girl with curly brown hair and soft pale-blue eyes. "Malena." Rhianna said. "She's a mage too, specializes in glyphs and curses. Come, our camp isn't far from here."

They took him to an abandoned woodcutter's camp near a little stream. Four small tents were huddled around a sturdy cottage. At a gesture from Rhianna, they moved him inside the rough wooden building. Zevran dropped into a simple chair with a sigh of relief.

"Let me clean you up. Rael, Malena, take care of dinner, please. Gavin, get a few potions and poultices from your tent. Take your time and rest a little, there'll be more healing for you to do here later." Zevran noticed Rael's barely contained look of furious jealousy as the others left the small room. Rhianna remained behind and picked up a bowl of water and some rags. "Let me see your injuries, Zevran."

He flinched as she took off his armour and began to wash off the blood. The wounds weren't too deep; he'd suffered worse, and the first healing had stopped the bleeding almost completely. Yet they would need to be cleaned and bandaged properly. Rhianna's hands were firm and light and he enjoyed her soft touch.

"Right, that's better." She stepped back and briefly blushed as she took in the sight of him. Not even the angry red welts on his shoulder and chest could spoil the graceful beauty of his half-naked body, his golden skin and the firm, long muscles rippling under it. Older than her by more than thirty years he might be, but it certainly didn't show.

He grinned at her, knowing full well the effect he had on women. "So, my dear, that young elf, he's your lover? He's very handsome."

She shook her head. "Rael? No, that's long past, Zev. He is just a travelling companion. He doesn't care for me, nor I for him."

Zevran raised an eyebrow in doubt. "I don't think so. He loves you. Trust me, my sweet, I've seen the way he's looking at you. I know about these things."

"No, it's over." Rhianna's voice was firm. "I appreciate what you are trying to do, Zevran, but he does not want me. He made that clear, years ago. Anyway..." She sat down on his lap, straddling him, and let her fingers ghost over his shoulders, up his collarbone. "It _is_ nice to see you again, Zev." Her full lips were brushing against his, tempting him, teasing him, and he suddenly had trouble breathing.

"Ah, my sweet, I don't really feel up to that kind of thing yet." He indicated his injuries and gently pushed her back. "Besides, haven't we... how do you say... been there, done that?"

Rhianna smiled impishly. "True... but that was then and this is now. There's something about you that I just can't forget." She began to play with his hair, her fingers brushing against his ears and he growled at her, catching her hand.

She laughed again, her voice husky. "I'm not a little girl any more, Zevran, and not quite so innocent either. After you left last time, I spent a few months with the Dalish, until I... had to leave." A shadow flitted over her face, only to be shaken off quickly. "Then I went back home, but I couldn't stand it. I felt trapped, bored, restless. I had to get out, so I asked Isabela to take me with her for a while."

Zevran shook his head. "I can't imagine Fenris being happy with this."

"That's putting it mildly." Her grin was decidedly mischievous. "He went all glowy on me." Zevran barely suppressed a smile when he heard her refer so flippantly to her father's rage. "But then Mother had a talk with him. Anyway, travelling with Isabela was certainly educational." She wiggled her eyebrows at him, and he had to laugh. "So, you see, you don't have to worry about corrupting a sweet little virgin anymore."

He pushed a stray lock back from her forehead. "I won't deny you are... tempting me, but I still would rather not risk having your father tear my heart from my chest."

"Well, he's not here, and he certainly won't hear it from me." She looked openly amused now, and he sighed, momentarily lost for words.

To his relief there was a knock on the door, and she got up with a small moue of regret. Gavin came in to check on Zevran. He let his hands graze over the cleaned scratches and bite marks and nodded contentedly. With a shiver, the assassin felt the familiar surge of healing magic. He could tell the young mage was not as powerful as Anders, but he felt better immediately.

"Thank you." He smiled up at Gavin who was now deftly bandaging his chest and shoulder. "You're a fine healer."

"You're welcome." The young man seemed genuinely pleased by the compliment. Rhianna walked him to the door, and Zevran's keen ears picked up his whisper "Do you want me to come by tonight?"

"I think not." Rhianna smiled and stroked his cheek for a brief moment before he left.

When she came back to him, he was shaking his head. "You are breaking a lot of hearts, my sweet."

She looked at him, her expression confused. "Oh, you mean Gavin? No, Zev, it's not like this. Him and me, we have a... an agreement. You see, he lost the girl he loved, back in Kirkwall, and I don't like to sleep alone. There's no heart-breaking involved, believe me."

Zevran sighed. "You're a lot like your mother, you know. Now let me sleep." He tried to sound grumpy, but she wasn't fooled.

With a tinkling laugh, she walked out. "Ah well, maybe I'll take Gavin up on his offer after all."

* * *

_to be continued..._

_The "been there, done that" Zevran is alluding to is my story 'Family Friends', set three years earlier._

_Many many thanks for zevgirl for taking the time to read all my ramblings!  
_


	2. Love by Moonlight

**Chapter 2: Love by Moonlight**

Rhianna left the cottage and sighed, leaning back against the wall. _Rael_. What she had told Zevran was true. It was over, had been for a long time. Yet she remembered it all so clearly. It had been more than three years ago, just before her nineteenth birthday. A few months after Zevran's last visit to her parents' home, after she had tried her best to seduce him and failed, Merrill had taken her to the Dalish camp for an extended visit...

* * *

It was a clear spring day when they arrived at the camp. Rhianna was glad to have Merrill with her, a familiar presence among the strange tattooed faces. She watched the members of the clan as they progressed between the aravels and they watched her; some of them were smiling, some wore openly hostile expressions.

"_Seth'lin!"_ she heard one of them mutter, and she threw a questioning glance at Merrill.

"Thin blood." Merrill shook her head, her disapproval obvious. "It's what they call the children born from the union of an elf and a human."

Rhianna stiffened at the insult, but they had reached the centre of the camp now. An elven woman with particularly elaborate facial tattoos was greeting her with a friendly gesture. "_Andaran atish'an_, _da'len_. I am Nienna, Keeper of Clan Vannae. I welcome you in the name of the friendship I bear your parents and Merrill."

Merrill smiled. "_Aneth ara, _Nienna. It is good to see you again. Thank you for letting my young friend stay." Rhianna bowed her head slightly, acknowledging the Keeper's words.

"It's best if you make yourself useful while you're here." Nienna's voice was stern. "Our younger folk will look after you. Rael!" A young elf stepped closer and eyed Rhianna with barely concealed disdain. "This is my brother, Rael. He and his friends can take you with them when they go hunting. Let them know if there is anything you need."

"_Ma serannas, _Keeper." Rhianna took a closer look at the group of young hunters that had assembled. There were maybe ten or twelve of them; young men and women, some barely grown up, and they were obviously looking to Rael as their leader. He was easily the tallest of the bunch, broad-shouldered for an elf, and very handsome. His long raven-black hair was carefully braided and his tattoos covered only his forehead and cheeks. He wore plain leather armour with matching gloves and boots, much like her own.

Next to him was a shorter and lankier elf with dirty blond hair and a friendly, open smile. "I'm Habris. _Aneth ara_, Rhianna."

The others just nodded at her. Rael turned around, gesturing at her to follow them. Rhianna walked with them. Habris kept up a friendly chatter next to her, and she was grateful. He was curious and frank, and she found herself laughing at his jokes, smiling at his kind words. Rael, on the other hand, seemed determined to ignore her. She grinned inwardly as she recalled her father's sneering comment about the Dalish. _Their smug sense of superiority gives them away every time._ Fenris knew they despised him for living with a human woman, but he had decided long ago not to care.

They woke her early next morning for their daily hunt. She was at home in the forest and a good hunter, but their arrogance was intimidating and she was relieved to find she was blending in well. When they approached a clearing a few miles from the camp, she heard a crackling of twigs and stopped dead in her tracks. A small herd of deer was just barely visible among the trees. Rael had seen them too and had signalled to the others to stop. In a flash Rhianna grabbed her bow and nocked an arrow, aiming for the buck. Rael spun around and she could see the rage in his face, but she had already let loose two arrows in quick succession before he knocked aside her bow.

"Are you mad? We're nowhere close enough for a good shot!" His voice was icy.

She blanched at his fury, but she stood her ground, tipping her head toward the herd. Rael turned around and she could see his shoulders tense. The buck and one of the does were lying on the ground, each with an arrow neatly through the heart.

She could tell he was impressed, shaken even, as he spun back to face her. "Let me see your bow." She handed it over. "A fine weapon." His voice was cool. "And you are a fine archer. Still," he motioned for some of the others to collect their quarry. "Don't do that again. Everyone waits for my signal before shooting." She nodded briefly.

His behaviour toward her remained cool and distant during the days to come, but she noticed his growing respect for her when it became obvious that her survival skills were more than equal to the standards of the Clan. He'd even occasionally ask her advice when they were tracking down an animal or setting a snare. The others slowly became more open and approachable as well. One of the young women offered to help her braid her hair, another presented her with a beautiful amulet made from halla horn. Still, Habris was the only one she regarded as a friend. She had begun to look forward to his company, his jokes, his more and more obvious attempts at flirtation.

It came as a shock when he cornered her against a tree one afternoon, not far from the others. She had been helping him tighten a buckle on his armour when he suddenly pressed her hard against the rough bark and tried to kiss her, ignoring her vehement protests.

"Come on, Rhi. You've been so friendly all the time. Surely you want this too." His voice was hoarse and eager and she could feel his arousal as he slid his hand beneath her armour and fondled her breasts.

Rhianna felt a hot surge of fury. Remembering Isabela's lessons in how to defend herself against this kind of attack, she brought her knee up hard between his legs. He yelped and tumbled back, curling up on the ground in pain. Her daggers were out before he could pick himself up and he blanched as the slim blades pointed at his prone body.

"What's going on here?" Rael's cool voice broke the silence. He took in her dishevelled appearance and her agitated face and turned to his friend, shock and disgust on his face. "Habris, did you...?"

The young elf snorted. "Oh come on, Rael. Everyone knows _shem_ women are easy. You saw the way she was leading me on. I don't know why she suddenly decided to play the innocent."

Rael's face froze. "Get away from here, Habris. I don't want to hear any more of this." When his friend had stumbled away, cursing and muttering insults, he turned to Rhianna. "I apologize for his behaviour, Rhianna. I hope you realize not all of us think like him."

She felt numb, too shocked to answer him properly, but she managed a nod. "Thank you, Rael." To her surprise, she found tears rolling down her cheeks and she was glad he didn't comment on them. Together they walked back to the others. Habris was nowhere to be seen.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Rael and Rhianna slowly became friends, spending long evenings talking at the campfire. He was fascinated by her tales of her parents' exploits and frequently thrown for a loop by her gentle teasing. She couldn't quite resist making fun of his serious and aloof manner. He scowled and grumbled at her levity, but more than once she caught him looking at her with a curious longing in his eyes. When they were out hunting, his hands would brush against hers in passing, his gaze would rest on her slim figure whenever she was walking in front of him. Rhianna was very conscious of this, yet she didn't know how to take it further.

It was three weeks after the incident with Habris, a moonlit summer night, hot and sultry. Rael couldn't sleep. The air in the aravel was stuffy and he was feeling restless. Finally he got up and stretched with a yawn. Maybe a brisk walk would tire him out.

When he reached the edge of the camp, he saw a slim, pale shadow between the trees. _Rhianna_. What was she doing out here, alone at night? Curious, he decided to follow her. She took the path down to the lake and he went after her, careful to avoid making a noise. When she reached the shore, she stopped and dropped the little bundle she had been carrying to the ground. Then she slipped out of her tunic with a graceful motion. He gasped at the sight of her naked body. _So beautiful!_ Her skin had a soft pearly sheen in the moonlight and her long, lithe limbs, her firm breasts and flat belly were utterly perfect to his eyes. With a few practised grips, she pinned up her long red hair in a tight bun on her head before she walked to the shore and slid into the water.

Some part of him wanted to stay hidden and watch her, but at the same time, he felt ashamed. He should announce his presence. It wasn't right to ogle her from the trees. The water looked smooth and cool and suddenly he was gripped by an irresistible impulse. Without hesitation, he stepped from the trees and called out her name. "Rhianna!" Her head flew around and he saw her eyes widen.

Before he could lose his nerve, he quickly took off his tunic and pants and dove after her, swimming out to her side with strong, powerful strokes. She laughed merrily as he got closer and playfully hit the water's surface, spraying him with little droplets.

"Do you do this often?" Rael tried not to look too obviously at the firm curve of her breasts while he was treading water next to her.

"Yes. I love being out here at night." Rhianna was a lot less shy and her eyes were wandering freely across his naked chest, taking in his well-defined muscles with obvious approval. "You are a strong swimmer. Want to race me?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned and swam away from him with assured strokes.

He was giddy with excitement as he followed her, expecting to catch up with her quickly. But she was fast and strong and kept him at a distance until he finally managed to steer her towards shallow water. When they got too close to the shore to swim, she cursed briefly, but then she stood up and turned towards him, brushing the water from her body. Rael couldn't stop himself. In a flash, he was standing next to her, pulling her close and kissing her hard and deep.

She moaned aloud at his touch and kissed him back, trembling with desire. Quickly they made for the shore and sank down on the soft, mossy grass. He kissed her again, feverish and hot, his hands all over her body, exploring and searching. Rhianna took a moment to loosen her bun, letting her long hair fall down over her shoulders so it covered her like a cape. Rael's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, and he pulled her close again, his lips on her breasts, his tongue tracing hot patterns over her chest and shoulders.

Rhianna leaned back into his strong arms, on fire for him, unable to get enough of his caresses. She could tell he wasn't doing this for the first time. He had had some experience, no matter what the Dalish traditions had to say on waiting until marriage. And she was glad of this as she revelled in his firm, sure touches, his gentle yet demanding mouth.

His kisses were eager, greedy, and she wanted him so badly. When he spread her legs and slid between them, she arched up against him, almost begging him to take her. Rael groaned impatiently as he took hold of her hips and thrust inside her with a single, hard stroke. Rhianna cried out in pain and he froze, his eyes widening in surprise. He almost withdrew, but she shook her head and pulled him closer, deeper inside her, moaning with pleasure at the feel of him completing her. Rael couldn't take his gaze off her face as he started to move, captured by her rapt expression and the raw emotion he saw in her huge green eyes. He swallowed hard.

Their bodies moved in harmony, slowly at first, and then he increased the pace, enchanted by the small helpless noises coming from her lips. Soon their movements became more urgent, more intense, until she grew tense in his arms, crying out, almost sobbing as her body shook with her release. With a deep sigh, he collapsed over her, holding her tight, kissing her neck, her jaw, her cheek.

"Rhianna." His voice sounded strangled. "I didn't... Why didn't you...? I would never have..."

She shook her head, hiding her face against his neck. "No, Rael, don't. I wanted this, I... wanted it to be you." She looked up at him and he breathed in sharply as he realized what she was saying, what he could see in her eyes.

Without thinking, he bent down and kissed her, deep and possessive, even as a voice at the back of his mind was screaming _No! She's not one of our kind. Don't let yourself get too close to her. _But it was too late, and he couldn't let go of her lips, couldn't stop himself from murmuring endearments between kisses. "_Emma vhenan, emma lath, ma'arlath_."

She shivered, instinctively understanding his words and her lips formed an answer without a conscious thought behind them. "I love you, Rael, I'm yours."

Much later, when they were dressed and prepared to make their way back to the camp, he pulled her into his arms and looked at her, a serious expression on his face, his voice halting and uncertain.

"I owe you an apology, Rhi. I... thought I knew everything, I thought I had you figured out, but you are special, not like anyone I've met before, and I-"

She shook her head and put a finger on his lips, silencing him. "It's good. There's no need to apologize. You are the one who's special."

His voice was raw. "I am bound to you, Rhianna. This means more to me than you can imagine."

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Almost every night they would meet out in the forest and make love with the passion of the very young, greedy for each other's bodies and souls. By day, they tried to keep up appearances, tried to hide the heat that was flaring between them. On some days, the tension got so high that they would quarrel violently and scream at each other about some small misunderstanding. They would always make up at night, though, with sweet kisses and stammered confessions of love.

Habris took it onto himself to inform Rael's sister, the Keeper. Habris, who was eaten up by jealousy, because his best friend had what he had coveted for himself. Nienna called them to her aravel, one after the other. When Rhianna arrived, Rael stormed past her, his face so dark and withdrawn that she didn't dare ask him what had happened. She sighed and went inside.

Nienna looked up at her, her face inscrutable. "I'm sorry, child, but I have to ask you to leave. Tomorrow at sunrise, I want you gone. "

"But Keeper, you can't just-" Rhianna knew she sounded like a petulant child, but she couldn't just give up, couldn't let go without a protest.

The older woman shook her head. "I know you don't understand, but there are so few of us... Rael knows his duty."

Rhianna bristled. "I know you want him to marry a girl from the Clan. But I love him. And I am half-elven too."

Nienna harrumphed contemptuously. "Yes, and look at you. You look like one of _them_. We can't mix with the _shemlen_, not without losing ourselves."

Rhianna was too offended and angry to speak. Without a further word, she turned and left the aravel. Rael was nowhere to be found. She gathered her things and spent a last lonely night among the Dalish. Her _friends_ avoided her; no one would talk to her. When she reached the outskirts of the camp early next morning, Rael was waiting for her under the trees, his face anxious and pained.

"I am leaving. Will you come with me?" Her voice was shaky but she still held on to a faint trace of hope. But he avoided her gaze and she felt red-hot anger rising in her stomach. "No. I was afraid you wouldn't."

He shook his head, his eyes begging her to understand. "Rhi, I... can't. I can't do that to my clan. And I don't think I could live without them. I love you but-"

"Then this ends here._ Dareth shiral_, Rael." She knew she sounded bitter, but she didn't care. Without another look at him, she left, heading for home. The pain in her chest was almost too much to bear. _I am bound to you. _His words echoed in her ears and she felt the tears rising. Only when the camp had disappeared behind her in the morning mists did she allow herself to break down and cry.

* * *

It had grown late. Rhianna decided not to bother with Gavin after all. She liked him and enjoyed his company in bed, but tonight her mind was filled with echoes of the past. She slipped into her own tent and lay down in her bedroll, but sleep eluded her. More memories were rising, keeping her awake.

* * *

_... to be continued._

_Hugs and thanks to zevgirl for all the help and encouragement!  
_


	3. Swashbuckling Adventures

**Chapter 3: Swashbuckling Adventures**

After her return from the Dalish camp that summer Rhianna looked and felt like a wreck, heartbroken and humiliated. Fenris raged helplessly when she cut off her long hair. Caitlin sighed and spent hours sitting with her, hoping she would talk. But she just shook her head and withdrew further, her unhappiness almost tangible. Nothing seemed to interest her any more, nothing could pull her out of her misery.

On a hot summer day, Isabela turned up. Zevran had gone off on some unspecified errand to Orlais and she was feeling lonely. Rhianna's face lit up at the sight of her, and the two locked themselves into her room, chatting for long hours. She didn't tell Isabela everything, but she gave her a condensed version, and the pirate could easily put together the rest of the story for herself.

"You know," Isabela sighed finally, "why don't you come with me for a while, pet? See the world, get something else on your mind."

Rhianna felt a huge weight lifting off her chest. Yes, she needed to leave. Here in her parents' home she would never get over her sorrow. Caitlin and Fenris took some persuading, but a week later Rhianna and the pirate set off toward the coast and boarded the _Hawk's Wing_.

It took Rhianna a few weeks to find her sea legs, but she enjoyed the salty air and the freedom of the high seas. Isabela insisted she make herself useful, so she learned the basics of sailing and did her share of the work on deck. She also spent time sparring with Isabela each day. Her face lost some of its sadness, but she was still fretful and rarely smiled.

After several weeks at sea, they made port in Cumberland on the Nevarran coast. Isabela let her eyes wander over the ships docked in the busy harbour until her gaze fell on a small brig anchored not far from them. "It's the _Dragon Queen_," she cooed, pointing at the fanciful carving on the ship's prow.

Rhianna looked at the small ship and shrugged. "She doesn't look like much to me."

Matteo, their old helmsman,grinned at her. "She may not look like much, missy, but the _Queen_ packs more cannons than many a frigate, and she's a lot faster! A lot of merchantmen have made the same mistake as you, trust me. Besides, her captain is a fine sailor!"

"Who is her captain?" Rhianna was curious.

Matteo cackled and pointed out a dark-haired man who was just then jumping over the _Queen_'s railing and approaching the _Hawk's Wing_ with a huge grin on his face.

Rhianna held her breath for a second. The man was the living embodiment of every pirate fantasy she'd had as a young girl. Tall, broad-shouldered, his skin deeply tanned, clad in black leather pants and a red vest that left his muscular arms naked, he looked dashing and exotic and dangerous. White teeth gleamed in his handsome face, his dark eyes fiery and his expression commanding. His naturally curly black hair was cut very short, and he wore several golden ear-studs. He looked to be about thirty, maybe thirty-five.

"Well, well, who have we here?" Isabela was waving a greeting at him, a pleased smile on her face. She hadn't seen her fellow Rivaini captain for more than a year, and she was glad of the opportunity to catch up. Glancing over at Rhianna's fascinated face, Isabela grinned. This might be just what the girl needed to get over her stubborn elf.

With easy grace, the captain jumped on board, embracing Isabela heartily and kissing her on both cheeks. "Isabela! You look ravishing, as always!"

"Diego!" she exclaimed. "How fortunate to see you! I have some business to discuss with you later. But first," she motioned to Rhianna, "meet my young ward here. Rhianna, this is Diego Montoya, captain of the _Dragon Queen_. An old friend and drinking companion of mine, and one of the most fearless buccaneers I know. Merchants all over the Waking Sea turn tail and run when they see his flag."

The captain grinned. "You flatter me, Bella." He turned his attention to Rhianna and she felt his gaze rake all over her body, his eyes not so much undressing her as carrying a clear promise that he would get around to it later.

"What an exquisite creature!" His voice was deep and velvety, with just the faintest hint of an accent. "Maybe I could show you around the city? A pretty young lady like you shouldn't go out alone."

Rhianna bristled at this. Did he take her for a helpless little damsel? "I can take care of myself, thank you," she replied coolly, indicating the two daggers strapped to her slim back.

He whistled softly as he took a closer look at the blades. "A fine set of weapons, indeed. But do you know how to use them?"

Isabela chuckled. "You'd be surprised, my dear. She has had some excellent teachers. And she is also pretty good with a bow."

His gaze wandered over to her Dalish longbow, propped up against a crate not far from her. "An archer, eh? Such an unwieldy weapon to carry around on a ship. A knife would serve you far better here."

Before she could reply, he moved, his hands almost too quick to see, and she heard a whirring noise as something buzzed past her ear. She turned to see a throwing knife that he had produced from Maker-knew-where on his person buried in the mast behind her, precisely in the middle of a knothole.

She twirled back to look at him with excited eyes, her earlier irritation forgotten. "Teach me."

He laughed softly at her determined tone and gripped her chin, his calloused fingers tracing along her jawbone. "Why not? Of course, it would depend on my reward..."

She held his gaze and, to her own surprise, felt her lips arch up in a smile. "I'm sure we can work something out."

Isabela was grinning like a cat. Diego stepped back, considering his next move. "Why don't you come over to my ship in the afternoon for a little... weapon practice? There is much that I could teach you." His hot gaze swept over her once more, then, with a brief nod at Isabela, he was gone.

Rhianna leaned back against the railing with a sigh, smiling crookedly at Isabela. "I am not sure this is entirely wise."

Isabela shrugged. "You're far too young to make only wise choices, sweet thing. I know Diego, though, and I don't think you'll regret this."

Rhianna closed her eyes, feeling a brief flash of pain when she thought of Rael's handsome face, his cool grey eyes, his long, gentle hands. _This is over. Get him out of your head! s_he scolded herself even as she felt a flutter of excitement spread inside her at the thought of what might happen this afternoon.

* * *

When Rhianna approached the _Dragon Queen_ later that day, the ship was almost deserted, the crew no doubt enjoying the pleasures of a day of shore leave. Diego was waiting for her, stretched out lazily on a pile of ropes and sailcloth. When he saw her, he jumped to his feet and gallantly helped her aboard.

There was a set of throwing knives neatly laid out next to him. So he was going to keep his promise. _Good._ She smiled up at him. "Show me what to do."

Diego took his time explaining, correcting her grip, showing her how to place her feet and move her arm. He was surprised at her eagerness and concentration as she tuned out the intoxicating sound of his voice and focused on the lesson. For more than an hour, they were all business, and his respect for her grew when he realized how quickly she picked up his hints, how nimble her hands were, how precise her aim.

Finally Diego dropped to his seat with a satisfied smile, pulling her down next to him. "That is all you need to know, really. The rest is just practice, practice, practice, and you'll have time enough for that once you're at sea again. Now, _belleza_," his hand trailed down her spine in a subtle caress, and she became acutely aware of his proximity, of his musky male scent, the warmth of his body. "What do you say to a little... relaxation?"

Rhianna swallowed. His eyes were hungry, and he moved closer for a second, clearly deliberating if he should kiss her. Then he changed his mind, jumped to his feet and took her hand. "Come!"

His cabin was as different from Isabela's as it could be, surprisingly clean and orderly, but with a decidedly male atmosphere. Navigational instruments were neatly arranged on a small desk next to a beautiful cabinet made from dark wood. The bed looked almost austere, without cushions or throws, but it was big enough for two.

He followed her in unhurriedly, locking the door behind him, then walked over to the cabinet to pour himself a glass of dark red wine. She declined his silent offer with a shake of her head and wandered over to the bookshelf instead. There were books on navigation, astronomy, poisons and sword fighting. No surprises there.

She turned around to find that Diego had sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her, trying to read her mood. "Come here."

Rhianna obeyed without thinking, letting herself be drawn into a loose embrace. He was in no hurry, it seemed, as he pulled her down onto his lap, her legs straddling his, and began to kiss her, slowly, methodically. His lips were rough, a little chapped, and he tasted of salt, of the sea, of wine. Rhianna let her tongue run experimentally along his lips and gasped when he responded, taking her lower lip between his teeth and sucking on it before he deepened the kiss, plundering her mouth thoroughly.

She was panting when he let go of her, but he immediately found her lips again, kissing her more forcefully this time while his hands began to work on her blouse. She took this as a sign to strip him of his vest. When he pressed her body to his and she could feel his hot skin all along her torso, she moaned aloud.

He laughed and lay back, his hands grabbing her hips, then moving up to trace slow circles around her firm breasts. His movements were relaxed, almost lazy, even though she could feel his growing arousal. She leaned down to let her lips wander over his chest, her tongue lapping against his hard, dark nipples, and was rewarded with a groan and a ripple of muscles under his dusky skin.

Rhianna hesitated for a moment, but then she rolled off him, stretching out next to him on the bed, and quickly slid out of her pants and smallclothes. He followed suit, and for a few minutes, they both lay there naked, without touching, just looking at each other.

Diego was lean, with the graceful long muscles of a dancer, not an ounce of fat on him. His skin shimmered like dark satin, a richer colour than her own golden brown and several elaborate tattoos adorned the flat, hard planes of his chest. He was running his hand through her hair, admiring the exotic contrast between the short red-golden strands and her tanned face, set off further by her large green eyes.

His fingers stroked along her ears, softly teasing and his eyebrows shot up in surprise when she swallowed a high-pitched cry. "Are you part elf?"

She stiffened slightly. "My father is Elven. Why do you ask?"

He shook his head. "No particular reason. I used to live with an Elven woman for a few years. She taught me about the ears." Again his hand played with the tip of her ear, and she bit her lip to hold back a sigh. There was no holding back, however, when his mouth moved down to her breasts, finding a pert nipple and his tongue flicked briefly against it. She bucked up against him with a small cry and he looked up at her, a smug expression on his face. "You like this?"

Her voice seemed to have deserted her for the moment, but she was determined not to let him get too cocky. She ran her hands over his hard body, exploring, eager and curious, and his breathing became quicker, his eyes half-closed now with lust. His fingers were busy between her legs, spreading her, opening her for him, finding her hot centre and caressing her expertly until she was wet and ready for him.

When he thrust inside her, she cried out, and he kept still for a long moment, waiting for her to adjust. He was experienced and skilled, yet the look of intense concentration on his face showed clearly how much effort this act of patience cost him. Finally he took a deep breath and pushed deeper, stretching her, filling her, and Rhianna couldn't believe how good it felt, couldn't believe how her body was screaming in pleasure even as her mind kept insisting that she didn't care about Diego, didn't love him and thus this should leave her cold.

Love had nothing to do with what she was feeling, it dawned on her. This was lust, sheer unadulterated lust, and she was enjoying it with all her senses, with every fibre of her body. With each of his movements, her excitement grew and every nerve in her body was tingling with arousal. Diego was moving faster now, pounding into her, and she kept up with his thrusts, moaning loudly, knowing instinctively that it would drive him wild. His grip on her hips grew firmer, more frenzied, and they were both close now, so close... Rhianna clung to his shoulders, held on to him, using him as her anchor when she felt her climax hit, propelling her over the edge, and she was falling, hurtling deep into the abyss, only dimly hearing his ragged cry as he spent himself inside her, shuddering hard.

The look in his eyes when he pulled her close afterwards was tender and affectionate but wholly devoid of deeper feelings, and she breathed a sigh of relief. And when she saw those eyes darken with renewed desire a little later, she responded eagerly, hungry for more.

When Rhianna returned to the _Hawk's Wing_ at dawn, Isabela was still up, waiting. The sight of the girl's happy satisfied face made her break into a huge grin. "Well, pet, did you fall in love with our handsome corsair?"

Rhianna shook her head. "No, not really. But I could get used to this, I believe."

Isabela's smile widened. "Good for you. We'll be here for five more days. Make the most of it."

And they did. Diego was insatiable when he had found something he wanted, and Maker, how he wanted her! In the nights that followed, he took care of her needs in every way she could ask for and some others that she couldn't even have imagined. Each night was different, each time they made love showed her another side of him, another side of herself.

When they said goodbye at the end of the week with a long and passionate kiss and a casual promise to meet again some day, Rhianna was no longer the unhappy young girl that had set out on this voyage. She was a woman; she knew her own desires and would no longer hesitate to find fulfilment. And if there was still a hint of sadness in her eyes, if she still couldn't quite forget, that too might pass in time.

"What's next?" she asked Isabela who was standing next to her at the ship's prow, looking out over the wide-open sea stretching before them.

"Val Royeaux," the pirate answered. "I think you'll like it there."

* * *

_Many thanks to zevgirl! I don't know what I'd do without her help and encouragement._


	4. Complications

**Chapter 4: Complications**

In the morning, Rhianna felt exhausted and weary, as if she hadn't slept at all. With a deep sigh, she crawled out of her tent and blinked in the bright sunlight. The others were already up. Rael was building a fire, the expression on his face even more forbidding than usual. Malena was busy rummaging in her pack and Gavin was just closing the door of the cottage behind him after a morning check-up on his patient.

"The Antivan is fine," he said, when she looked at him questioningly. "He'll be able to travel today."

"Good. I am going to ask him to come with us." The others looked at her, their expressions clearly showing surprise and apprehension. Rael was furious, she could tell, even though he tried to keep his face impassive. "He's a good fighter, and he can help us with traps and locks as well," she elaborated. "Besides we'll only lose more time if we take him back to the road first."

Malena shrugged, returning to her task, but Gavin threw a quick look at Rael before he put his hand on her arm. "Are you sure that's wise, Rhi? We don't know him, and we have no idea what we are going to face in the ruins."

She looked at him firmly. "One more reason to take him along then. Don't worry about him, Gavin. I can vouch for him."

Zevran greeted her with a smile when she entered the cottage. He was dressed already and was just about to put on his leather armour. She walked over to help him with the buckles of the breastplate. It was a fine armour, old but well-crafted, and she felt the magical enhancements tingling under her fingertips.

"Tell me more about your friends, dolcezza," he murmured as he was pulling on his soft leather gloves. "And about your reasons to be out here."

She took a deep breath as she launched into the story. "It's about Merrill, really. A few weeks ago, the hunters of Clan Vannae came across an old Dalish ruin several days' journey from the camp. Merrill was enthusiastic, of course, and she assembled a group of warriors to go exploring. Apparently they... disappeared. Kelys, her husband, was the only one to return, about two weeks later, but he was badly wounded and delusional and his ramblings made little sense to the Keeper."

Rhianna shrugged. "She sent a messenger to my parents to let them know and ask them for help. They couldn't possibly go themselves, not at this time of the year, but I had only just returned home, so they sent me, and the two mages."

Zevran nodded. "Who are they?"

Rhianna laughed. "Mother calls them her 'strays'. They're escaped apostates from Kirkwall. She's done this for the past ten years or so, offering a safe haven to those who have to leave the city. Usually they stay for a few months, then go on to some other place. Gavin and Malena volunteered to come with me."

"And the elf?" Zevran's tone was cautious, probing.

"Rael wanted to come too." Rhianna sighed. "He said it wasn't right to let outsiders deal with the Clan's problems alone. He's a strong fighter, so I'm glad he's here, really." She didn't look glad, but Zevran was willing to let it go for the moment.

"Zev, will you join us?" Gazing up at him, she looked very young and helpless. "Please? I have a bad feeling about these ruins. I promise I'll take you home afterwards."

He smiled and shrugged. "Why not? It sounds interesting, no? I like Merrill. She's sweet, if a little fuzzy. And I'm not in a hurry."

"Then that's settled." She breathed a sigh of relief. "We should get going. It will take us at least another two days to get there."

* * *

They set out about an hour later. It was a beautiful summer day, spoilt only by the mosquitoes that seemed intent on eating them alive. Zevran spent the better part of the day watching Rhianna with her companions, taking note of how easily they accepted her authority. She walked between the two mages, chatting and laughing with Gavin, while Malena was listening, her face serious. Rael was scouting ahead, making sure they didn't run into any nasty surprises. He and Rhianna hardly spoke, and he glared at Zevran with undisguised suspicion. The assassin took this in stride. He was used to people being distrustful.

When they made camp that night, Zevran set up his tent a little apart from the others. Rhianna came over to him after dinner and sat down next to him. They talked for a while, exchanging news about her parents and stories of the past three years. He was astonished to discover that she had travelled widely with Isabela, even seen his native Antiva. When she heard him sigh wistfully, she smiled and reached out to stroke his cheek.

"It's a wonderful place, Zev, but I wouldn't want to live there. Besides," her voice changed and she threw him a heated look, "I'm glad you are here tonight."

She could just make out his barely perceptible reaction, the minute widening of his eyes, the tiny hitch in his breathing, but she knew he understood and felt at least a little tempted.

Her fingertips brushed lightly over his tattoo, but he caught her hand, making a small motion with his head toward her companions. "Careful, dolcezza. They are watching us, and neither of them looks happy."

She shrugged. "Gavin has no claim on me. And Rael... We were in love, back then, but there is nothing left, Zev. We were barely more than children."

Zevran raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Tell me, my sweet, has he taken a wife yet?" She shook her head and Zevran went on. "But he should have, at his age, no? I'm telling you, he can't forget you. This is not over, whatever you may think."

Rhianna sighed. "I don't want to talk about this, Zev. I should go to sleep." She stretched and yawned and walked back over to her tent, taking care to let her hips swing just so.

Zevran sighed wistfully. He should have known this would be complicated. But then, he thought as his eyes followed her, he had never been one to avoid complications.

* * *

_Rhianna's lips were soft and sweet on his, and she was moaning softly under his expert caresses. Zevran buried his face in her red-golden hair for a moment, breathing in her scent while he was pushing her tunic off her shoulders. Her breasts were just as he had imagined them, firm and round and perfect. Cupping one of them in his hand, he bowed down to the other and let his tongue flicker over the pebbled skin of her nipple, eliciting a high-pitched cry from her. She was so wonderfully responsive, so willing, so pliant in his arms. Her hands travelled all over his naked body, her nails scraping against his skin. _

_"Zev, I've wanted this for so long." Her voice was breathless as she arched up into his touch, moaning, shivering, begging for him. _

_"Patience, dolcezza, patience!" Zevran kissed her deeper, more demandingly, pushing her legs apart with his hands, finding her so hot, so wet, so ready for him. _

_How could anyone resist such beauty, willingly offered? His whole body tensed when she let her hands run all over him, wrapping her hands around his hard length, teasing, caressing, threatening to make him lose control. With a rough groan, Zevran pushed her hand aside, slid between her legs and prepared to enter her-_

A twig cracked loudly just outside his tent and he woke with a start. His trained senses took over, and he was immediately wide awake, listening intently, assessing whether the sound meant danger. He was also almost painfully hard, he admitted to himself with an embarrassed grimace once he was sure everything was fine. _Little vixen_. There was simply no way to deny the effect she had on him. It had been bad enough three years ago, but now that she actually knew what she was doing...

He briefly indulged in imagining who could have taught her. One of Isabela's pirate friends, maybe? The idea of her writhing in the arms of some faceless stranger only served to exacerbate his plight, though. With a deep sigh, he took himself in hand, like a love-struck schoolboy. It was the only way he was likely to get some sleep tonight.

* * *

Rhianna couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning she lay in her bedroll, unable to relax, tormented by fantasies of lying in Zevran's arms. Maker, but that man was stubborn! Why he would refuse to sleep with her when he had bedded half of the people she knew was anyone's guess. Three years ago she had been shocked when Isabela had told her about his past. Now she didn't care any longer, not when she wanted him so much, wanted his hands and lips on her body, wanted him to take her, to make her come screaming in his arms.

Of course, back then, she'd hardly known what exactly it was she craved from him. That too had changed as there had been other lovers. Rael at first, then Diego, and a bunch of others in various ports. Short flings mostly, most of them pleasant, one or two disappointments. She'd even done her own bit of corrupting, with a sweet, shy young Templar in Val Royeaux who had been unable to resist her charms. Thinking back on that only made her more restless, though...

Rhianna cursed and briefly considered waking Gavin. The young mage was skillful enough, and with the thrill of magic added to their lovemaking, he was more than able to satisfy her. But everything inside her rebelled against the idea of lying with him when she knew Zevran was just over there, within easy reach, and she _wanted_ him. Unbidden, the image of his naked torso flashed up before her mind's eye and she almost moaned aloud at the thought. No man should have the right to be so beautiful! Her hands itched to touch him, to trace every single one of his tattoos, to feel the hard muscles under his smooth, silky skin.

Her hands slid between her legs almost of their own accord as she imagined him touching her, licking her, sucking her, his full lips nibbling on her breasts, his long hair trailing over her heated skin. With just a few quick touches, she brought herself to the edge of ecstasy, her overheated imagination providing more stimulation than her shaking hands. In her dreams, he was taking her from behind, his hands holding on firmly to her hips, and she could _feel_ him inside her, filling her to the brim, so delicious, so utterly perfect! Her body arched up high, her lips forming a silent scream before she sank back, finally able to relax a little.

When Malena came to wake her for third watch, she found her deep asleep, a smile playing around her full lips, lost in pleasant dreams. Not even Rhianna herself knew that at some time in the course of the dream, the colour of her lover's eyes had changed from amber to cool grey.

* * *

_Hugs and thanks to zevgirl!_


	5. Love and Other Demons

**Chapter 5: Love and Other Demons**

It took Rhianna and her companions another day to reach the ruins, and then they almost stumbled past the entrance, hidden as it was in the tangled undergrowth. Most of the complex had sunken under the ground ages ago, and the forest had reclaimed the terrain. The roots of large oaks were cracking apart the ancient flagstones and the remnants of tiled roofs. But the walls seemed to be solid enough not to collapse on them, so they carefully made their way inside.

The elves who had created those buildings had made their home in airy rooms, surrounded by delicate colonnades and small courtyards with tinkling fountains. What had once been sunlit corridors were now damp tunnels, overgrown with moss and mould, yet they still retained a little of the unearthly beauty they must have had centuries ago. The decay was depressing, but at the same time, the feeling of melancholy it inspired was inexplicably sweet and poignant.

Rael's eyes widened in awe as they ventured further down.

Zevran was less impressed. "Don't get distracted," he reminded Rhianna. "This may look as beautiful as a dream, but there's danger down here."

She nodded, sobered. He was right, of course. They had just passed a huge portal and were following a dimly lit corridor deeper into the ruins, when the first fight was upon them. Three enraged corpses seemed to rise straight out of the floor and attacked them on sight. Rael's sword kept them at a distance until the mages had managed to stun them. To Rhianna's delighted surprise, Zevran fought with the four of them as if he had never done anything else, taking his place at her side without hesitation. It was an enormous relief to have someone watching her back.

Their opponents didn't stand a chance against their determined assault. They came out of the scuffle barely wounded except for a small sword cut across Rhianna's arm. Gavin was still exhausted from the battle, so Zevran grabbed a small poultice from his pack and applied it to the wound with a gentle touch. She shivered when his fingers trailed along her arm and their eyes met for a moment. His eyes seemed darker than usual, and she could see the excitement of the fight lingering in their amber depths - and maybe something else.

"Zev," she breathed, her lips trembling, and raised her hand towards his face, but he stepped back and shook his head slightly. She turned away from him with a deep sigh. "We can't afford more surprises. We'll take turns to scout ahead."

Zevran went first and managed to warn them in advance of the next three attacks. The next time he disappeared, he had only been gone for minutes when they heard him cry out in surprise and followed him quickly into a large room. The walls were covered with crumbled bookshelves, and a few lonely tomes were stashed on the floor.

They didn't see any of this at first, though. The first thing that struck them was an immense purplish orb drifting in the middle of the room, a force field, a magical prison. And within it, they could see Merrill's lithe figure. She didn't seem to be in pain; indeed the expression on her face was rapt and she was completely absorbed in reading an old leather-bound book whose cover bore elven runes. But she didn't move or give any sign of life.

"Merrill!" Rhianna's voice sounded pained. "What's wrong with her? We have to get her out of this!"

Malena shook her head. "This is strong magic, Rhi. We won't be able to break it without learning more about it. We'll have to find the one who did this to her."

They rested for a while, gathering their strength, though it was painful to look at the mage's serene face, so close, yet unreachable. When they finally continued their search, having marked Merrill's position on their makeshift map, Rael went ahead to scout. He had been gone for more than two hours when Rhianna finally admitted to herself that she was worried. It wasn't like him to stay away for so long. Normally he would come back frequently, let them know that everything was fine or warn them with a brief signal. What had happened to him?

Rhianna and the others pressed on eagerly, sharing worried glances. The wall decorations in the corridors they were passing through were becoming more and more elaborate now: herds of hallas, fruit trees, summery scenes. These rooms seemed to have been part of a palace or at least a nobleman's house. At the end of one long tunnel, they passed another huge stone portal and came to a stop with a gasp.

The large, airy room was divided by a wall of purplish light, a magical barrier of some sort that immediately reminded them of the orb that had held Merrill captive. Behind the barrier, there was a large bed and next to it an Elven woman, devastatingly beautiful in the ageless fashion of her people. She was wearing long green robes with delicate silver embroideries and a finely wrought silver tiara on her head. A mage staff made from ancient oak wood was leaning against the bed's frame. The woman's large hazel eyes were firmly fixed on Rael who was standing close to her, his armour gone, wearing only thin leather breeches. Her hands were softly stroking his muscular chest, and she was smiling radiantly at him. Rhianna had to bite back an enraged scream at the sight of the scene.

But then she took in more details. The floor of the chamber was covered with... ancient _bones, _human bones. And right next to the bed she could make out the dried-out husks of several men, clad in the dark leathers normally worn by the Clan's hunters. Rhianna's nerves were tingling. Something was _very_ wrong here. And then she saw it, drifting up to the barrier, smiling at them with barely concealed glee; the unmistakable figure of a desire demon, a beautiful woman with perfect, naked breasts. It would have been an enticing sight indeed, had it not been for the horns on its head and the clawed hands and feet.

The demon glided up to them and greeted them in a sickly sweet voice. "Ah, more pretty ones. But she won't want you, you know, just him. Only young Elven men take her fancy, I'm afraid."

"Who is she?" Rhianna couldn't take her eyes off the woman. Her long chestnut-coloured hair framed a sweet, heart-shaped face, and her full lips were now brushing softly against Rael's body, trying to entice him into more intimate caresses. He was watching her avidly, but made no move to touch her.

"Of course, where are my manners?" The demon smirked. "Bow your heads before the most beautiful queen of the _elv'hen_, Morwen of the Glade. She used to reign over all of this forest and the surrounding countryside, but she has little interest in it now."

Rhianna paled. "An Elven queen... but that must have been centuries ago. How can she still be alive?"

The demon chuckled and leaned into them, almost confidentially. "Ah, you see, Morwen was a powerful mage, as well as a queen. And when young Airion spurned her love, she couldn't understand why. He said she was too old for him. So she summoned me, asking for my help in fulfilling her desire. And I helped her, but alas..."

"Dealing with demons, never a good idea," Rhianna heard Gavin mutter behind her. They could see Rael shiver as the woman's hands were caressing his naked back.

The demon's grin widened. "Oh, I kept my end of the bargain. You know, Morwen _thought_ she desired his love and nothing else. But what she _really_ wanted was not love. She wanted youth, beauty, eternal life. And I gave it to her. Of course Airion was only the beginning. She wanted more and more young men, needed their young bodies to keep on living. Most of them were only too happy to give up everything for her... she is beautiful, isn't she?"

Rhianna had never felt so helpless. There was no way of getting to Rael, no way to reach him, and she watched as the Queen stroked and teased him, the corpses around them a vivid reminder of what she was going to do to him once he gave in. She could see the arousal on his face - oh, how she knew this expression, how she could read him, even now!

"Rael!" She cried out even though she knew it was useless. Zevran was watching her agitated face, his own expression carefully neutral.

Morwen was reaching up to kiss Rael now, her hands trailing along the waistband of his breeches. Rhianna couldn't take her eyes off his face, saw the expressions warring on it. He wanted her, this beautiful woman, one of his kind. And yet he was hesitating... And then... he closed his eyes and a curious calm overtook his features. When he opened them again, his gaze was clear and unflinching and he shook himself, as if awakening from a dream. Swiftly he turned around and reached for his sword that had been carelessly flung to the floor. Before the queen could even realize what he was doing, he pulled the blade from its sheath and ran it cleanly through her heart.

She went down without a scream, without a sound, slumping to the floor and withering away within seconds. When her eyes broke, the barrier buzzed briefly and was gone; the barrier that had separated them from a furiously enraged desire demon.

With a wild screech, the demon was upon them, trying to claw at Rhianna's face. "It was you!" it screamed. "Why was he thinking of you? He should have been hers, like all the others."

All around them shades and walking corpses were rising from the ground and attacking them. Rhianna's daggers were flying up and slicing deep into the demon's flesh and she felt Zevran beside her, taking up his fighting stance. Gavin was already casting healing spells, Malena was throwing hexes at the demon, and Rael was vigorously attacking shades and corpses despite his lack of armour. It was a desperate fight. As the smaller monsters pressed in, the demon managed to corner Rhianna, away from her companions. She seemed to be the main object of its fury, and she fought for her life. And then, even as she was slowly gaining the upper hand, she slipped hard on a mossy stone and went down to the ground, her blades tumbling away from her hands.

The demon laughed maliciously and reared over her, preparing to pounce upon her with full force. She looked around frantically for her friends, but they were too far away, all of them. Gavin and Malena looked completely exhausted, and Rael was kept back by three corpses at once. He was screaming in despair when he saw her fall, and she closed her eyes, thinking his scream would be the last thing she heard. Just then there was a curious whirring noise. Her eyes flew open just in time to see the blade of a throwing knife buried deep inside the demon's neck, the tip emerging from the long graceful throat. _Zevran!_

The demon was wheezing and grabbing the knife, trying to pull it out, its attention momentarily taken away. Rhianna didn't need more than this brief moment to gather up her blades and plunge them deep inside its stomach. The demon went down with a wet gurgle. Together they made short work of the remaining shades, though Rael took some nasty wounds to his exposed chest and back. He was limping over to Rhianna, immense relief and tender concern showing on his face, but she threw herself at Zevran with a radiant smile.

"Zev! Thank the Maker you were here. I thought I was dead."

Rael's habitual scowl returned immediately, and he backed away, failing to notice her worried expression at the sight of his wounds.

Zevran sighed and held her gently for a moment. He hadn't missed a thing, as usual, but there were other, more pressing things to deal with. Rael's feelings would have to wait. "Listen, Rhianna, if the barrier is down..."

"Of course! Merrill!" Her head flew up and she smiled happily. "Quick, everyone. Gather your stuff. Let's see if she's free."

It took them a little while to patch up their wounds and collect what treasure they could from their fallen opponents, but then they made their way quickly back to the ancient library. Merrill's prison had indeed been broken, and they found the mage sitting on the floor, a confused expression on her face, still clutching the book.

She was looking up at them, beaming at Rhianna. "Rhi? My goodness! That was exciting. I had the strangest dream... Oh, maybe it wasn't a dream... never mind. What are you doing here?"

Rhianna sighed. "Well, you see, Merrill..."

* * *

_Sorry to keep you waiting for such a long time - I was away on holiday. Many many thanks to zevgirl for beta reading this!_


	6. Bound to You

**Chapter 6: Bound to You**

They left the ruins behind with a sigh of relief. It had taken some time to explain everything to Merrill, and even then she had refused to give up the book. It was a collection of ancient elven love poems that must have been a prized possession of the dead queen. She cried bitterly when she learned of the fate of her fellow explorers.

Rael had withdrawn again, his face broody and thoughtful, and Rhianna seemed determined to ignore what had happened in the ruins.

Zevran took first watch that night. When everyone had disappeared into their tents after dinner, he found a comfortable place on a rocky overhang overlooking their camp. It was a beautiful evening. The heat of the summer sun lingered still and birds were singing in the trees. He hadn't been there long when his sensitive ears picked up the crackling of twigs. He wasn't surprised to see Rhianna's slim silhouette appear between the trees.

"Zevran." Her tone was sensuous, and her eyes raked over his body without the slightest attempt to conceal her desire. "You saved my life in there, and I haven't... thanked you properly yet." She walked up to where he was standing, leaning against a tree and stopped right before him, close enough to touch. He could smell her scent, the leather of her armour, the sweet enticing aroma of wild flowers, and his eyes widened for a moment.

"You know you owe me nothing, Rhianna." His voice betrayed him, rough and husky, and she raised a hand, letting it trail down his naked arm in a feather-light touch.

"Somehow I don't think it would be such a sacrifice to let you have your way with me." There was laughter in her eyes and it was infectious. "Come on, Zev. This is getting ridiculous. I want you and I am pretty sure you want me." Her sweet lips touched his and he growled, fighting the urge to give in to her. She purred back and brushed her firm young body against his, aching for his touch.

"We can't always have what we want, dolcezza. Has no one told you?" Zevran grabbed her arms and twirled her around so she was leaning against the tree in his place. His grip was hard, almost painful, and for a moment, the struggle was apparent on his face. Rhianna heard him draw a laboured breath, and she closed her eyes and licked her lips in anticipation. But he wouldn't give in. Grunting with frustration, he tore himself away from her and stepped back, trying to get some distance between them.

"Ah, Zev, always with the iron willpower," she laughed. "I will yet make you lose control. Want to bet?"

Zevran's heart stopped for a moment. He saw her standing there, her back against the tree, laughter sparkling in her eyes, and the pain hit him like a fist, with the same force and intensity as on the first day. For a blinding moment, he was _there_, in the Brecilian Forest, more than thirty years ago, with another red-haired girl, with his beloved Warden, and she was laughing at him, teasing him, daring him. In a flash he was upon Rhianna, pinning her hard to the tree, kissing her with a savage greed, devouring her, desperately willing the fantasy to be true.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she kissed him back, rubbing against him with a low moan. Zevran clung to her lips even as tears began to trickle down his cheeks. _It's not her, it's never her. _How could this still hurt so much, how could the pain be so raw after all this time? _Maker, why can't I forget?_

Suddenly a hand grabbed him by the neck, tore at his hair and pulled him back from Rhianna. Someone slammed him to the ground with brutal force. _Rael._

The young elf was surprised by the violence of his own reaction. He had followed Rhianna, meaning to talk to her, to understand what had happened in the ruins. When he saw her in Zevran's arms, something snapped inside him. All he knew was that he couldn't let this happen, couldn't just stand by. Kneeling on the assassin's chest, he pressed a dagger against his throat, pure rage coursing through his veins.

But to his surprise, Zevran closed his eyes, his expression infinitely sad and tired. "Go on, kill me. You can't even begin to fathom what a relief that would be."

"_Ar'din nuvenin na'din_. I don't want to kill you!"Rael got to his feet and stepped back. His eyes widened when he realized what he had been about to do. Cursing, he turned around and rushed off into the forest. Rhianna watched him go, helpless in the face of his fury, confused by the scene that had just played out.

Zevran shook his head impatiently. "You two have something that most people would kill to have. You belong together, cara. Now stop those stupid games and go after him." Rhianna opened her mouth to reply, but then she saw his pained expression, noticed the wet trails on his cheeks. _What am I doing? I'm hurting them both. _She nodded and did as he had told her.

She found Rael not far away, kneeling by a little stream, his hand trailing in the icy water. He didn't look up as she came closer, resignation written on his face. "Rhianna. I apologize. I know I had no right to-"

She shook her head. "I am the one who has to apologize, Rael. I... need to stop lying to myself. We both need to be honest." She knelt at his side and let her hand graze over his cheek, with the faintest of touches.

His head snapped up and he looked into her eyes, his expression wary and cautious. "Rhi! I don't know... I thought I could live without you, but I can't forget you, I can't, no matter how hard I've tried. And then you came back, and I felt it all over. But... you've changed so much."

She nodded. "I have. I've changed without and within, and I am no longer the way I was back then. But Rael, inside my heart there's still only your name, no one else's."

He looked at her tentatively. "Are you saying...?"

She took his hand, studiously painting circles on his palm with her finger, not daring to look into his eyes. "I am asking you, Rael. Asking you if you... still want me?"

The smile transformed his face, made him look young and sweet. His arms went around her body and their lips met in a long kiss. It felt so right, it felt so natural that she almost cried. As he let go of her mouth, he breathed against her cheek. "I'll always want you, Rhi. I am bound to you forever. Wherever you go, I'll be with you."

When he pulled her down onto the soft moss, she sighed, knowing that she was where she needed to be, with him, in his arms again.

* * *

When they returned to the camp, hand in hand, Zevran's face showed none of the turmoil he had been through. He smiled at them and raised an eyebrow suggestively. Rhianna could detect a hint of sadness in his eyes, but she knew the others would see only the flamboyant mask he wore.

They parted ways with him two days later at a roadside inn. He had asked them to take him back to a more civilized place from which he could find his way to Hawke's home. Gavin and Malena were leaving for the Free Marches, while Rael and Rhianna would head back to the Dalish camp. Merrill had already left, impatient to be with her sick husband.

Following a sudden impulse, Rhianna and Rael decided to stay at the inn for one more night. It was pleasant to have a room to themselves and to sleep in a soft bed, to have a little privacy and time for long conversations. That night, as they lay in each other's arms, Rael kissed her hair and sighed. "I wish we hadn't lost so much time, _emma sa'lath."_

A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "Well, on the bright side I learned a few things while I was away." She rolled around on her stomach and moved downward on the bed, grinning up at him.

He growled, throwing her a dark look. "I don't think I want to hear this."

Rhianna grinned. "Well, I thought I'd rather show you anyway."

His breath caught in his throat. She was kneeling between his legs, naked and beautiful, her skin gleaming golden in the light of the oil lamp. Rael propped himself up on his elbows, unable to look away as she bent down and took him between her lips. Her tongue circled the crown of his cock once, twice, and he hissed sharply, feeling himself grow hard almost immediately. She laughed and let go of him for a moment; then her tongue trailed up on his shaft, tracing every vein until she reached the tip and started to lap at him.

Looking up Rhianna saw that his eyes were half-closed with lust but still fixed on her, watching her every move. Carefully she adjusted her position, making sure he could see exactly what she was doing as her lips closed around him. His cock was long and slim and pale and he tasted of the forest, of wood fires and wildflowers, and she _knew_ his taste, she knew it was Rael. She couldn't get enough of him. _Maker, I've missed him._

Rael groaned and buried his hand in her hair, pulling away the short red-golden strands that were hiding her face from his view. He was trembling with excitement now. She had used her mouth on him before, but never like this, never in plain sight, never with such wanton abandonment. A small part of his mind was raging against the unknown lover who had taught her to behave like this, but he was rapidly becoming too aroused to care.

Rhianna was sucking gently now, and he felt her teeth scrape over tender skin, her tongue push at his most sensitive places. Again she let go of him and looked up at his face, her lips swollen from her exertions, her eyes veiled with desire. "Rael." Her voice was husky. She bowed down again, and with one fluid motion took him in as deep as she could.

Rael couldn't help himself. His hips flew up and he started thrusting into her mouth, the sweet wet heat too much to bear. She gagged for a moment but then her hands were holding him down and her right hand circled his shaft, adding more pressure. Her left hand cupped his balls and found the perfect spot behind them, where the skin was soft and tender to the touch. Her fingers traced a small circle there, then another, and his control snapped.

Two, three thrusts took him over the edge and with a final strangled groan he felt his seed spurting into her mouth. The force of his orgasm sent him reeling back into the cushions, speechless and shaken, weak and boneless. She swallowed and closed her eyes with pleasure as she tasted him, making sure she didn't miss a single drop, reluctant to let go of him.

"Rhianna!" When he could speak again, he pulled her up into his arms and kissed her, moaning when he tasted himself on her. "Do you want to kill me?"

She laughed between kisses. "Well, wouldn't it be a nice way to go?" Her eyes were sparkly with mischief. "You're welcome to pay me back in kind, you know."

He rolled over with her, pressing her slim body into the sheets, his hands hot on her body. "Don't worry, I will. You're mine."

Her eyes darkened as she arched up to nip at his lips. "Make me yours, Rael. All yours."

His grip became almost painful. "Don't play with me, Rhi. I love you."

Rhianna shivered at the storm she saw in his grey eyes, the intensity in his voice. _No more stupid games_. "And I love you, Rael. I love you so much."

* * *

Three days later they were back at the Dalish camp. Merrill had already arrived several days earlier and informed Keeper Nienna of their adventures. Rhianna approached the older woman with mixed feelings, recalling their last meeting only too well. But Nienna smiled at her.

"_Ma serannas_, Rhianna. You have done Clan Vannae a great service. If there is anything we can do for you, please tell me. You have earned a boon."

Rhianna shook her head and looked at Rael. "There is only one thing I want, Nienna."

The Keeper's smile was sad. "Yes, I know. And it's no small thing you ask of me. However," her expression became determined. "I am not blind. It seems to me that what you wish for... you have it already, and nothing I do or say will change this. So be it, then." Rael embraced his sister. Rhianna could see tears running over both their faces and turned away, not wishing to intrude.

They left the camp together the next morning. "Where do you want to go?" Rhianna looked at Rael.

For a moment, he seemed uncertain, but then he raised his head, looking determined.

"Your parents' house, first. And then – there are so many places I want to see. With you."

Rhianna smiled. "Well, then... let's get going. It's a beautiful day."

* * *

_Many thanks to zevgirl for her help - and to Suzanne Vega for inspiring this chapter._


	7. Temptations

**Chapter 7: Temptations**

Rhianna and Rael spent a few carefree weeks at her parents' home. Caitlin took one look at her daughter's happy face and welcomed the young elf with open arms, and even Fenris' initial cool reserve melted after a few mornings spent hunting together. There was always plenty of work on the estate and they were kept busy for some time, helping with the dogs and horses during the day and talking and making love at night. But soon enough Rhianna grew restless, and she sensed that Rael was eager to leave as well, if only to have her to himself again. When they announced their plans to travel to Ferelden, Caitlin and Fenris were reluctant to let them go, but they knew their headstrong daughter too well to argue for long.

They picked the ship that was to carry them with care; a merchantman, well armed and with an able captain. The first two days of the passage were uneventful. They huddled up together on deck, talking of the places they were going to see, the Dalish clans they wanted to meet, Warden's Keep, Lothering, where her mother had grown up, the Brecilian forest... Then, on the third day, the lookout gave a frightened shout and the crewmen blanched.

Rhianna jumped up and stopped a passing mariner. "What's the matter?"

The man shook her off. "Pirates. Get below decks or prepare to fight!"

The pirate ship was a lot faster than the heavy merchantman, and the buccaneers boarded them almost immediately as soon as they had caught up, confident enough not to bother with cannons. The crewmen put up a brave fight, and Rhianna and Rael sent arrow after arrow at the attackers before they switched to swords and daggers in close quarters. But even so it didn't take them long to be overwhelmed. When several pirates surrounded them with drawn blades, they dropped their weapons. Rhianna felt sickened by the way they were looking at her, all the while trading jokes in a number of languages she didn't understand.

They grabbed Rael first. Rough hands shoved him to the deck and tied his arms behind his back. Then the pirates bound her as well and led them all over a plank to their own ship. Rhianna was still debating whether she should make a last-ditch attempt at escape when she heard one of the mariners call out in Fereldan. "What do we do about the prisoners, _capitano_?"

A slightly accented voice answered him. "Fleece them, take their weapons, see if they have anything valuable, then put them in a longboat. We're close enough to the shore that they might make it alive."

Rhianna recognized his voice even before she saw him. "Diego!" she exclaimed, relief almost overwhelming her.

And there he was, right in front of her. Diego Montoya, the epitome of a dashing swashbuckler, his eyes sparkling, his smile dazzling against his dark skin. Rhianna swallowed when she looked up at him and realized how well she knew every inch of his hard, lean body, how intimately acquainted she was with the line of every muscle, with every tattoo on his silken skin.

"Rhianna!" He pulled her up from the floor and his dagger made short work of the ropes that held her hands. "What are you doing on a filthy merchant's ship, _belleza_?" He drew her closer and his voice dropped to a deep, seductive tone. "I've missed you. I shouldn't have let you go so soon last time."

Even though she was acutely aware of Rael's piercing glare at her back, Rhianna couldn't quite suppress a gasp when the pirate's dexterous hands ran over her arms. _Last time_. Yes, their last encounter had been... memorable. It had been five or six months ago, shortly before she had parted ways with Isabela to return to her parents' home. The _Hawk's Wing_ had made port at Amaranthine...

* * *

Rhianna was standing at a healer's stall, inspecting the multi-hued vials of potions on display, when she felt someone close behind her - too close. She whirled around, hands on her daggers, only to find herself embraced by strong arms, surrounded by a musky male scent that triggered rather pleasant memories.

"Hush, _belleza_, don't kill me!" Diego was visibly amused by her startled reaction, but the smile in his eyes quickly gave way to a dark, hungry look that made her shiver. "I hadn't expected to see you here. Can you stay for a while?" He didn't wait for an answer but bent down and kissed her long and hard. When he let her go, she was too stunned to do anything but nod. He put his arm around her slim waist and dragged her away. "I've got a room at an inn. Come."

Rhianna had met Diego several times in various ports since that first time in Nevarra, and every time they had ended up in bed together sooner or later and made love in that leisurely, relaxed way that was so uniquely his. This time, however, he was more impatient than she had ever seen him. He hardly looked at her while he was leading her through the winding streets of the old town to a place called the _Crown and Lion_. They went straight through the taproom and up the stairs. As soon as the door to his room closed behind them, he was pressing her against the wall, kissing her again, so fiercely that her knees were shaking when he let go.

"What's the matter, Diego?" She let her finger trace along his jaw and was surprised when he shuddered. "It's unlike you to be so... greedy."

"Just you, Rhianna," he muttered, "just you." The way he said her name, with a rich rolling sound, made her almost moan aloud, and then she was sighing in earnest because his hands moved under her shirt, caressing her breasts and claiming her body. "I want you so badly." He practically tore off her clothes. His lips were hot on her golden skin, while his hands were racing over her flesh.

Rhianna trembled, gripped by the same urgent need, almost overwhelmed by the sudden intensity of her desire. Within minutes, all she could think of was his warm skin under her hands, the feel of his hard cock against her belly, the taste of his arousal on her lips. He turned her around and made her kneel down on a cushion next to the bed, then spread her legs and dipped his fingers inside her. She arched up high, and a low guttural cry escaped from her lips. He took the cue and was immediately behind her, entering her deep. By the time he had buried himself fully inside her, she was whimpering his name, over and over, until he began to thrust, slowly and carefully at first.

Diego didn't know what possessed him. Their previous trysts had been pleasant enough, spectacular even at times, but it had always been clear that they had no claim on each other, that both would take other lovers while they were apart. He had enjoyed being with her, and then gone on to other things. This time, however, he had been lost from the moment he first set sight on her and breathed in her scent. Never had he been so consumed by the need to be with her, so eager to make her his.

He revelled in the feel of her beautiful body under his hands, so taut and yet so soft, her wet heat around his cock. She was mewling softly now, so close to her release. Harder and harder he drove her body into the cushions, faster, wilder, until she lost all control and came undone in his arms. He held her and listened to the beautiful sounds she made, felt her body tense and tauten in his arms until he too couldn't hold on any longer. The rush of desire came to a sudden culmination and for a second, the world around him dissolved, heat and light flooding his body. Nothing else counted any more except for that sweet, sweet ecstasy he felt, wrapped around her, skin to skin, lost in the feel of her.

Afterwards, they moved up to the bed, where they rested for a while and talked, until his hands resumed their exploration of her soft curves. Once the initial urgency was gone, Diego took his time with Rhianna, enjoying every moment, drawing out each encounter as much as he could, unable to get enough of her.

Rhianna stayed the night, as eager for him as he was for her, but in the morning, she freed herself of his embrace. She got up and pulled on her pants and her loose white shirt. Diego looked at her, her dishevelled golden-red hair, the love marks on her long golden throat, the beautiful lithe body that so marvellously complemented his own, and opened his mouth to speak.

But she raised her finger to his lips and stopped him. "Don't... Diego, I thank you for this night. You were wonderful, as always." He knew then she had seen something in his eyes, and that she was running away from it. She bowed down to kiss him lightly on the lips, then turned around and left.

He should never have let her go.

* * *

Rhianna pushed the pirate back with a firm, resolute hand. "Maker, I'm glad it's you. I thought we were done for. But Diego, things have... changed."

He frowned and followed her gaze to Rael's scowling face. For a moment, his expression hardened, then he turned back to her with an easy smile. "It seems we need to talk, _belleza_. Join me in my cabin."

Rhianna cursed inwardly. Her initial relief was rapidly turning into apprehension. She hesitated, then she indicated Rael with a tilt of her head. "Will you free him too?"

"Maybe later." Diego raised an eyebrow at her. "I want some answers first."

Rael's patience was wearing thin. "You can't do this to me, pirate!" He strained against his bonds and tried to get to his feet.

Diego gave him a lazy smile. "Can't I? I am the captain of this ship, _elf_, and you'll find that there's very little I can't do here."

Rael's eyebrows knitted together, his face a mask of pure fury. "Stay away from her! No man of honour would-"

The captain threw his head back with a loud laugh. "Ah, my boy, but this is where you are mistaken. I am many things, but not a 'man of honour'." He was grinning broadly when he bowed down to wink at Rael. "Pirate, remember?"

Rhianna had spent enough time among pirates and knew better than to challenge Diego's authority in front of his crew. It was clear she had no choice but to follow him.

She caught Rael's eyes, willing him to understand. "Don't worry, love, he won't hurt me," she whispered.

"Not unless you want me to, anyway." Diego's insolent smile left no doubt as to his meaning. Rael hissed in frustration as they moved away and Rhianna threw the captain an angry glance.

Inside the cabin, she turned to face him. He was leaning with his back against the door and looking her over from half-closed eyes with a curious expression, halfway between desire and irritation.

"Now, tell me what this is about. Where did this pretty elf come from all of a sudden?" His voice was coolly amused, but she wasn't deceived. Her rejection had angered him.

She took a deep breath. "He didn't come from anywhere, Diego. It's always been him, even before I knew you."

Diego frowned. "So he's the one who broke your heart back then, before we met?"

Rhianna's eyes narrowed. "How-" She was sure she'd never mentioned that sad story to the pirate.

He laughed mirthlessly. "That was pretty obvious, sweet thing. You were desperate to get over _someone_, back then. Not that it was such a chore to help you out... So, now that he's changed his mind you just fall into his arms, forgive and forget and follow him to the end of the world?"

Rhianna looked down to the wooden planks of the floor. "It's not like that, Diego. I'm telling you, things have changed. Rael and I..." She looked up and sighed when she saw the look on the pirate's handsome face. _He's not going to make this easy for me_. Impulsively she stepped up to him and put a hand on his arm. "Diego, please. I love him, and he loves me."

His gaze wandered down to where her hand was touching him, and she realized that she had made a mistake. The touch of his skin to hers made all the memories come back in a heated rush, and for a moment, she swayed on her feet. Diego threw an arm around her waist to hold her, then pulled her flush against him. The cool mask was gone as he bent her back, his lips tracing a scorching trail over her throat.

"He loves you and you love him, you say?" Diego was trembling with fury and desire. "But _belleza_, can he do to you what I can? Have you forgotten already? Because _I_ can't forget." His hands found her breasts and caressed them feverishly through the thin linen of her shirt. "Can he make you scream with lust, like you did for me last time?" Rhianna shuddered at the memory and tried in vain to muster enough strength to push him away. "Can he make love to you until you can't get up, because your legs are too weak? Does he know all your secrets, everything that you crave but won't admit even to yourself? Can he fulfil all your dark desires, like I can?" His voice was rough and burning hot, and she almost cried at his words. Oh, how well she remembered all the nights spent in his arms, all the things that he'd made her do and say, things that made her blush when she looked back!

His hands were reaching for the laces of her pants now, but Rhianna tore herself away and stepped back, gasping and trembling. "Enough, Diego. He is... not like you. With him, it's not just about lust. I love him and he loves me, with all his heart."

A dark shadow crossed Diego's face, and he pulled her back into his arms. "And what makes you so sure I don't?"

His voice was so low she wasn't sure she'd understood him right, but the intensity of his desire was unmistakable. She realized she wouldn't be able to resist him much longer, not because he would force her, but because her whole body was responding to his proximity, screaming for his touch, willing him to subdue her.

"Diego, please!" Rhianna was sobbing in earnest now, even as she arched into him, and her body shamelessly begged for his caresses. When he saw the tears trail down her face, he cursed violently. With a huge effort, he pushed her away and turned towards the door, averting his face. He was breathing heavily, just like she did, and she saw what it cost him to hold back. She kept still for a moment, anxious not to tempt him again, giving him a chance to collect himself.

He took a few more laboured breaths; then he shook his head, as if to chase away a fog. "I'm sorry, Rhianna. I... will take you both to the coast and you can leave together. If that's what you really want."

There was a kind of desperate hope in his eyes when he looked up at her, and it almost broke her heart to crush it. "It is, Diego. I'm sorry too. And I thank you."

The briefest flash of pain crossed his features, then his familiar smile was back in place. "All right. But if he hurts you again, I'll personally cut him to pieces."

They left the cabin and went back on deck, where the other passengers were still bound, Rael among them. With a brief gesture, Diego indicated to one of his men to free the elf. Rael growled, but Rhianna put a calming hand on his arm and sighed. She would have a lot of explaining to do, it seemed.

Diego threw them an amused glance. "Don't worry, elf. Rael. She's all yours." But just before they turned to walk away, he reached out, grabbed her neck and pulled her into a kiss, right before her lover's eyes. Rhianna gasped in shock, but his lips trailed almost chastely over hers, a sweet, poignant reminder of what could have been. When he let go, she was trembling again.

Rael's whole body tensed next to her, struggling with the impulse to attack. But he kept his temper, and she took his hand firmly in hers as they made their way to the hatch. When he pressed it back, she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Two days later, Diego sent them off to shore on a longboat, close to West Hill. The captain wasn't there to see them off. He had kept to his cabin for most of the time. Rhianna felt a slight pang when the _Dragon Queen_ disappeared in the distance, but then Rael stepped up behind her and put his arms around her in a firm, gentle embrace.

"I love you." His voice was deep and husky and his body warm and reassuring.

"And I love you, Rael. I'm yours." She looked up at him and felt a surge of affection and tenderness. "I'm sorry about all this."

"Don't be. It's over and you're here with me. That's all that matters." His voice was strained, but Rhianna was grateful for his words.

That night they made camp in a little clearing in the forest. They didn't bother with keeping watch, just crawled into their tent and sank into each other's arms. Over and over they made love, renewing their bond, each caress a promise, each kiss a fervent vow.

When she got up in the morning, Rhianna was exhausted but full of hope. She had no idea what the future would bring, where they would go. She didn't know if their past would return to haunt them again. But she remembered Zevran's words. _You belong together._

And she knew nothing could ever change this.

* * *

_Hugs and thanks to zevgirl for all her help with this story!_


End file.
